She Won't know
by KatMassacre
Summary: well...i suck at summeries...ugh god i cant spell today...but please read and review...still in the making rated M for next chapter. i hope you dont have to wait to long. R&R


Ello again, this is my second fan fic on this site….well we'll just say my first one was…ahem…HORRIBLE…heh heh stupid random caps lock *looks around nervously*. Well onto (most likely) another (horrible) story! This is what I thought should have happened in book 3! SPOILERS! Hope you like this one…cuz some people didn't like the first…honestly neither did I…well now I'm just blabbering yet again…*sigh* bad habits…

**Well you know the drill I don't own any of this (except! the story… but you knew that), don't read if you don't like, warning yaoi, and all that blllaaaaahhhh bbbllllllaaaaaahhhh bbbbblllllllaaaaahhhhh…**

* * *

><p>She Won't Know.<p>

Night found himself lying awake in bed again, not being able to sleep knowing his lover was in another room on this island sleeping without him, and he got to be stuck in a room with Soshi. Not that he minded being with Soshi, but he'd rather be with Riiko. He glances down at his ring. _Hmm… red…she's happy…I wonder if she's happy because I'm not there to bother her._ He thought, but soon shook the thought out of his head. So again, he lay there in mental silence.

_I wonder if Soshi is awake._ Unable to tame his curiosity Night gently got out of his bed and snuck over to Soshi's bed. "H-hey Soshi, you awake?" he whispered and touched the black haired man's face. _Wow…Soshi's face is soft…I guess he's asleep…he's…so…warm…_ he thought and with the last three words he slowly climbed into Soshi's bed.

_What in the hell is he doing! _Soshi thought as he pretended to sleep. He had to hold back leaping out of the bed as Night's arm slowly slipped over his torso. Slowly Night's hand traced the outline of Soshi's (somewhat) muscular chest and stomach. Night's hand crept farther down, and Soshi thought about letting him go further, but quickly trashed that thought. In a flash he threw the blankets off of himself and jolted out of the bed. He ran to the nearest wall and rested against it. _I can't believe he just did that!_ Soshi thought,_ and to think I almost let him!_

Night got up out of the bed and walked over to Soshi on the verge of tears. "Hey Soshi, I'm sorry. It's just you were so warm that…I…" and with that he fell onto the wall beside Soshi, sobbing. Soshi just sighed and patted his back, "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" "Well Riiko doesn't want to be in the same room with me for more than five seconds, you won't let me sleep with you, and honestly… I'm COLD!" Night shouted the last word and fell to the floor. Soshi sighed again and walked over to his bed and grabbed one of the blankets from it. He sat down beside Night and put one part of the blanket over him and the other over himself.

Night looked up in surprise as Soshi wrapped an arm around him. "S-Soshi?" he asked desperately. "I'm only doing this because you're cold." Soshi sighed (A/N: yet again… I guess Soshi likes to sigh a lot…or maybe it's just me…I need to find a new word for sigh…or…well never mind). "Oh…" Night looked down quietly, "Soshi, will you do something else for me?" "Tell me what it is and maybe…" Soshi said. "I want you to…help me gather data…will you? Night asked. "Uh…I guess I could try to help" Soshi said. Night practically exploded with excitement, "Oh thank you Soshi!" and with that Night kissed him hard on the lips.

* * *

><p>Well guys that's the end of chapter one…I know its short (lol not shorter than Taylor ha-ha)…. Ooooouuuu~ cliff hanger… so do you like it so far? I really don't know what to think yet…honestly I think that all of my stuff is pretty crappy:  well any way review and tell me what you liked… and didn't like…oh and I'm always open to tips and suggestions…so well…every time I go to put well I put we;; I just cannot type… (Oh if you haven't noticed like dots! … YAY DOTS!) ...4:31 here...owwie my eyes...they hurt...must sleep...night...erm...well morning


End file.
